


Beckett's Babes

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Josh Dun, Awkward Pete, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Bottom Josh, Bottom Mikey, Bottom Patrick Stump, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Experienced Patrick, Food Kink, Josh is a FREAK, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Model Frank, Model Tyler, Most of the guys are written to be around the same age, Older Brendon, Only a few are younger, Pete is a really nice guy, Porn Magazines, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Brendon Urie, Top Frank Iero, Top Tyler, Unsafe Sex, Walking In On Someone, Wet Dream, barely legal patrick, idk - Freeform, love at first fuck, model mikey, model patrick, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: The whole gang gathers around to look at hot guys in a dirty magazine. But they start to notices some of the faces look a little familiar.Chapter 1) The story and Brentrick EndingChapter 2) The Frerard EndingChapter 3) The Joshler EndingChapter 4) The Petekey Ending





	1. Brendon/Patrick Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I stopped writing because it inspired me to write the fic where everyone has a sleepover at Pete's house, which then inspired more fics. Anyway, I finally finished it and edited it so, as promised, here's a Brentrick fic.

"It's here! It's here," Pete said pushing through the door waving a magazine in the air.

The bell on the door rang and Joe groaned when he saw who it was.

"What's here," Brendon asked taking a drink of his juice.

"Beckett's magazine," Pete smiled flashing them the cover.

"Not that again, I don't get how he hasn't been arrested," Brendon says making a face, "all those guys are barely legal."

"I don't know how he gets them, and I don't care. All I know is that it makes sure to keep my blood pumping," he says tracing the letters on the cover.

"Shit like this is why you don't have a boyfriend," Joe says.

"Oh no, I don't have to share pizza with anyone when I buy it? And I get to do whoever I want at night? And I get to do the things I want to do whenever I don't have to work? My life is _so_ tragic," Pete says rolling his eyes.

Joe smiles and Brendon rolls his eyes, "you know, one day you're going to meet someone and you'll change."

He snorts, "yeah, right. Anyway, I haven't looked at any of the models yet, I was waiting for you guys, you ready to check em out?"

"I feel gross when I do," Andy says.

"Just because you're not gay doesn't mean you can't appreciate it."

"It's the teenager part of it. They look like they're in high school," Joe says.

"Yeah, okay," Pete says raising his shoulders, "but they're not. Even if they are, they're eighteen."

"Still feels weird," Joe says.

"It's not like they're going to know we're looking at them," Pete says.

"True," Joe says, "but I'll still know. I have to go to my friend's kid's graduation. What if I see some of them there?"

"Then get me an autograph, obviously," Pete says, "or, you know, invite me."

"You're so gross sometimes, Pete," Joe tells him.

"Oh really, so if it were barely legal chicks would we still be discussing this?"

"Yeah," Andy says, "it's weird."

"But you'd still look, right?"

"Oh yeah, one hundred percent," Joe says.

Andy pinches the skin between his eyes closing his lids before sighing. The bells on the door jingled as it was pushed open and Gerard walked in with Josh trailing behind him, "hey, hey! What's up, losers?"

"Woah," Gerard says looking over at Pete.

He flips the magazine over to try and hide it but Gerard bites his tongue to keep from smiling, "you actually bought a copy of that shit?"

"Gerard, I thought we talked about not bringing any strangers in here," Pete says, his eyes motioning over to Josh.

"I know Josh," Andy says.

"Same here," Brendon tells him.

"Me too," Joe says nodding, "he's cool."

"You think I'm cool," Josh asked smiling.

They nodded and shrugged a little causing him to smile bigger.

"Oh," Pete says before getting angry, "wait. Where was I during all of this?"

Everyone went quiet and Andy scratched the back of his neck. No one wanted to say anything. His jaw dropped as he looked around at them, "you guys all hung out without me? Why wasn't I there?"

"We didn't invite you," Gerard said finally.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Last time you ate all the tater tots," Andy explained.

"And drank all the beer," Brendon added.

"Oh and also there was a weird smell in my shower after you were done using it," Andy said.

"Okay, first off, I am a grown man. I can have as many fucking tater tots as I fucking want to," he says, "and secondly, I was thirsty! I had to wash down those tater tots."

"And the third thing," Brendon asked scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Alright, yeah, okay, that was my bad. But I did apologize the next day!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Andy said.

"So, you going to open that bad boy or what," Gerard asks.

Pete nods and they all gather around the counter. He flips to the first page and they eye over the first guy before flipping to the next.

Joe spoke, "what's the theme this month again? Dirty something?"

"No theme, but Beckett did say a few of them were dirty," Pete says.

Brendon smiles, "well, I'm all for dirty."

"Wait, did you say Beckett told you one of them was dirty," Andy asks.

"Yeah," he says looking up at him, "even gave me this one free to check it out."

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Beckett gave you one of these magazines for _free_?"

"I know, how lucky is that," Pete smiles

"I don't think we should look at this," Andy tells them shaking his head, "I got a bad feeling."

"Andy, it's not even hardcore porn, it's fine. And there are no bad feelings when it comes to this, this always gives me good feelings," he says before looking back to the magazine, "I think this one was just for saying goodbye to the older models and a showing off the new ones."

"Beckett hates you," Andy says, "why would he give you one for free?"

"Maybe it's a peace offering. If so, it's _really_ doing the job," Pete smiles.

"Look, they're getting rid of Mason," Brendon says.

"Damn," Gerard said, "I used to leave study hall to jerk off to him in the bathroom."

"You always told me you were going to the gym to hang out with Hayley," Josh said.

"Yeah," he sighed looking over the almost naked model, "I lied."

"Hey, Joe, you remember that time in high school Pete got caught skipping English to go jack off in his car," Brendon asked.

"Oh yeah, and then when principal Hughes asked him what he was doing he didn't know what to say so he told them he was bird watching."

"That was one time," he said to Joe before turning to Brendon, "and fuck you for bringing that up!"

"Aww, don't be mad, Pete! At least he didn't catch you the other times you were _bird watching_ ," Brendon said wiggling his eyebrows laughing.

"It's not funny! He told the librarian and the science teacher that I wasn't allowed to look at any of the bird books."

Andy was laughing, "didn't he make Mrs. Ryan take all the bird pictures down in the science lab after that?"

"Alright! Let's see who's next," Pete said, loudly flipping the page glaring at the two before looking back at the models.

It was two new guys. One had reddish blond hair and soft cream colored skin. He wore a pale pink lingerie set. The straps of the lace garment were falling off his shoulders and his blue eyes were looking up at the other boy whose hand was on his cheek with the thumb of it pressed against his tongue. The soft heaven-like background made him look sort of like an angel.

"Holy shit," Brendon said softly.

"I know," Gerard said, "look at him."

He pointed to the other guy and Brendon finally noticed the other boy. He had short jet black hair atop his head, a couple of dark tattoos covering most of his skin, and a silver lip ring in making the kid look like the textbook definition of a punk. The only thing covering him was a pair of black underwear that cupped him in all the right places. It was only then did he notice the hand, barely covered by the black fingerless gloves, that the dark haired boy had on the blond's hip. The dark haired boy was smiling, licking his lip while he looked at the blond boy looking innocently at him.

_"Welcoming our new models Angel and Daemon."_

"Fucking hell," Pete said, "they look hot together. Man, Beckett is so lucky. He started his own porn business in what, sophomore year? Not only does he make money, he gets to look at hot guys all day."

"I've never _really_ been into the guys in these magazines but goddamn," Brendon said, "Angel is pretty cute."

"Fuck, I want Daemon's thumb in my mouth," Gerard tells them, "that pretty punk's already got my heart."

"I don't know," Josh says, "they're cute I guess. I'm just into something different."

They turn the page and see a different boy and Josh's mouth drops, "hello, something different."

_"Welcoming Troy"_

The boy on the page was standing up on his knees. His eyes staring right at the camera. His brown hair was short and he was pulling up his white tank top with one hand to show off his body. He was thin, his body slightly toned and his skin just a little above pale. Brendon looked at Josh's eyes staring at every inch of the boy's body and lingering on the red boyshort underwear lined with black that was covering him, but didn't leave much to imagination. He could see the different tattoos placed carefully on different parts of his body. The boy was biting his lip looking right into the camera, his free hand resting near his thigh and his hip. Josh stood up a little straighter and Brendon spoke, "Josh, you're drooling."

He immediately touches his lip realizing there's nothing there. He looks up at all the other boys who were smiling or raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Pete turned the page and the next two pages had the first two boys doing different poses all over the pages. Daemon was wearing red devil horns while Angel was wearing angel wings and a halo. The dark haired boy's on top of him kissing him, the blond's legs pressed against his hips letting the camera get a good shot of his ass and thighs.

The next picture had the devil holding his pitchfork between his legs while Angel's hands were wrapped around it and his tongue was pushed out licking up it, a smirk on the devil's face.

"Jesus," Joe said pointing to another.

Daemon was facing the camera, the angel wearing nothing but a halo and wings sitting in his lap facing away from the camera. The devil smiling as his tongue was licking his neck, his hand grabbing the angel's bare ass while the other is pulling the boy's hair so his head tilts to the side. He's smiling at the camera almost as if he's teasing whoever is looking at him.

"Yeah," Gerard says, "I definitely like him."

Brendon swallows when his mouth goes dry. He adjusts his jeans hoping no one notices or says anything when he looks at the last one. Their hips pressed against each others. The devil's hands on his ass while the angel's hand was on the boy's chest letting the camera capture their sides perfectly.

"Who else did they get," Joe asked.

"We'll get to the newer ones, let's just," Pete pauses, "focus on them for a minute."

"Um, can we see if Troy has anymore pictures," Josh asks.

"Forget that guy," Gerard says, "I want Daemon, just look at him." He smiled running his finger down the page, "I could just eat him up."

"Yeah, gorgeous," Pete says in an almost monotone voice.

Gerard frowned when he turned the page, but Brendon went wide eyed. They see the angel from before sitting in a completely pink room. He's sitting on the floor by himself, only this time he's completely naked. A birthday cake was perfectly placed in front of his crotch covering him up. Random spots of ice cream and sprinkles covered the floor around him and he had what looked like cake icing hand prints on random parts of his body. One hand is holding a cherry stem, the red fruit dangling while he was sucking the cake icing off his middle and ring finger of his other hand. On the other page it was almost the same except he was licking some of the icing from his lips, innocent blue eyes looking into the camera. And that's when it hits Brendon.

He's seen him somewhere before.

This kid looked familiar. Really, _really_ , familiar. As they were going to turn the page Brendon stopped them with his hand and looked over him. Who did he look like?

"Dude, you can jerk off to the twink later, I wanna see the rest," Pete said.

He went to say something but when the page was turned Josh smiled looking at the brunet boy once again. Troy was sitting with a new blondish haired boy they'd never seen in the magazine before.

_"Welcoming Jacob"_

Jacob on the left and Troy on the right. They were sitting on the floor in the pink room covered in ice cream and cake. The dark haired boy has a cherry stem tied in a knot on his tongue, a suggestive smile across his face as he's looking at the blond, and Jacob was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, a banana between his lips.

Pete smiled, "no. Fucking. Way."

"What," Brendon asks.

Pete smiles bigger, "oh this is the best day of my fucking life. Hey, Gerard, does that blond kid look familiar?"

Gerard turned to look at him, "no, not really, I-"

Brendon covered his mouth as Gerard went wide eyed, "MIKEY!?"

"You know," Pete says trying to hold back a laugh, "I'm starting to think he didn't get a job in that diner out of town."

"Wait," Brendon says, "are you sure that's Mikey?"

"Hell yeah," Pete smiles, "I'd recognize that mouth anywhere."

Gerard glares at him before he goes wide eyed, "I mean that haircut. I'd recognize that haircut anywhere."

Pete paused and frowned, "wait a minute, Patrick lied to me. He told me he was going with Mikey to the diner because he was nervous and he was gonna give him a pep talk."

"Um, Pete," Brendon says taking the magazine and flipping back a page, "I have a question."

"Yeah, dude, you can borrow it now," he said annoyed before turning back to Gerard who was upset, "I can't believe Patrick knew Mikey was doing a dirty photoshoot and didn't tell me, like what the hell? I thought he and I were friends."

"I can't believe Mikey would do that," Gerard says, "and he got Patrick to lie for him, that just doesn't seem like something he'd do. Mikey's a good kid, a quiet kid!"

"Yeah, the quiet ones are _always_ the freakiest," Pete told him.

Brendon studied the blond licking the cake icing off his fingers as Gerard hit Pete in the head, a loud groan coming from him.

"Ow, fuck, you have rings on!"

"Good!"

Brendon looks over the eyes and now that there were names in his head he knew why the boy looked so familiar.

"Pete," Brendon says.

"What now," he asked.

"I uh," he starts, "I think this is Patrick."

He puts the magazine on the table letting them look at the blond again. Pete looked closer, "holy shit!"

He ripped the magazine off the counter looking closer before closing it, "no one gets to see this anymore."

"Oh my god, I can't believe Patrick did something like that," Joe said, "for Beckett."

"Patrick's sweet and shy, there's no way he'd do that. That can't be him. It's got to be a look-alike or something," Andy says.

Pete nodded, "you're right, aren't there like seven people in the world who look like you? Maybe this is just his doppelganger or something."

"Why don't we ask him," Josh suggests.

"Are you crazy," they all say together.

"We can't show this to Patrick," Pete says holding it close to his chest and staring at Josh like he's insane, "Patrick's innocent, he doesn't need to be exposed to this!"

"I'm sure he's already exposed to it, I mean, everyone masturbates," Josh says raising his shoulders.

"Yeah, well Patrick doesn't do that. He's Patrick!"

"Pete," Brendon said softly, "it was him. Come on, what are the odds that two doppelgangers got together in the same town and both decided to do a dirty photo shoot for William Beckett?"

Pete sat down on the stool, "it was him. He isn't wearing his glasses and he's not covered up by a oversized sweater or a hat but that was definitely Patrick."

"What do we do now," Joe asks.

"I don't know," he says frowning, "but I've seen Patrick's bare ass being grabbed by some tattooed guy and I've seen him naked eating cake off his fingers like some porn star."

"Yeah," Brendon says, "it was pretty hot."

They all turned to him causing him to give them all a dirty look, "oh come on, I was definitely not the only one thinking it. I'm sure you were thinking dirtier things."

"I perved on Patrick," Pete says staring blankly at the counter, "we are never _ever_ looking at hot guys together ever again."

"Agreed," Gerard says.

"Get rid of it," he says to Brendon standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going," Brendon asks. 

"I don't know. I think I'm going to avoid Patrick for a few days. I know if I see him I'm gonna blurt something out and I'm not ready for that."

"Same here," Andy says, "you can stay with me and Joe."

Brendon wasn't sure what was going to happen the next time he saw Patrick, but he knew something was going to happen.

  
\----

  
Brendon was in his room watching TV. Pete was gone leaving just him in the apartment until Patrick came back, which Brendon figures he wont since he's hanging out with Mikey. They always stay at Mikey's house when it's past nine. He turns off the TV when he sees nothing good on. He goes to turn off the light when he sees the magazine sitting on his nightstand. No one's home, and no one would be home until tomorrow. He was all alone. He picks it up leaving the light on and sits back down on the bed.

He grabs his headphones not wanting to hear himself when he does what he's about to do. He covers his ears and turns the music up until he can't hear himself. He flips it open to Patrick's picture looking over the small blond sucking the cake covered fingers into his mouth. Brendon licks his palm and slips his hand into his sweatpants rubbing his cock lazily.

Brendon always felt kind of gross for wanting Patrick. Patrick was young and Brendon was, well, older. He'd met him when he was nineteen and Patrick was fifteen. Pete had introduced them when he was hanging out with Patrick playing music. It was weird, but ever since then he'd always liked him, not even in a sexual attraction kind of way, he just liked being around him. He didn't really know why he liked being near him until Patrick turned seventeen and started hanging around him more. Then he realized why he liked him, why he always wanted to be around him and make sure he was okay.

He goes back to the page where Patrick is sitting on the tattooed boy's lap wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of wings and a halo. His eyes scanned down Patrick's back and looked at the hand squeezing his ass. He wished it was him. He wished he was grabbing him like that, licking his neck like that. He would give anything to be in that guy's shoes. He looks at Patrick's back, eyes drifting down to his ass again while he thought about how much he wanted the blond on him right now.

The head of his cock begins leaking and when it does he thumbs over it teasing himself. He lets out a breath and sets the magazine down to turn it back where the boy had his thumb in Patrick's mouth. He picks it up again looking at Patrick, the soft pink lingerie on his body, his mouth open wide enough. He's imagined what it would feel like with Patrick's mouth on him. It's so wrong thinking of Patrick like this, and he knows it, fuck, he knows it. He's jerked off to the thought of him so many times that he knows he's going to hell. He bets they already have a room for him for even looking at him in that way. He can't help himself though, he wants him and it doesn't feel as bad now knowing that Patrick's eighteen.

"Fuck, Trick," he breathes.

His hand speeds up and he sets the magazine down going back to the picture of him naked with nothing to cover him but a cake. Patrick looks so innocent and it only makes Brendon feel even more disgusted with himself. It's Patrick and he shouldn't be doing this. He looks over at the picture of him smiling and he smiles too. He looks so good when he smiles and right now Brendon wished he didn't. He wished he had a bad smile, he wished he wasn't a nice person, that he was awful because then he wouldn't feel bad. But this was Patrick, this was the sweetest guy he knew, the most innocent person he knew. The most perfect human being he'd ever met.

"Patrick," he says again.

Patrick is looking at the camera sucking on his fingers and Brendon feels like he's watching him, like he knows what he's doing. He wishes it would turn him off, but the thought of Patrick wanting him made touching himself feel so much better. He sets the magazine to the side and moves his hand faster closing his eyes.

"Patrick," he says once more, almost out of breath.

He pictures Patrick's hand around him while covered in the sticky sweet dessert. He can practically hear him in his head telling him how much he wants him. His mouth around him taking all of him, tasting him. He swears he can almost hear him telling him how much he likes it, how good he feels.

"Patrick," he moans and he's so close.

His hand speeds up and he pictures Patrick looking up at him, his blue eyes watching his and his hand in the soft blond hair. Then he sees him smiling and licking cum off his fingers and he can't help it. He groans and lays his head back as he finishes in his hand. He continues rubbing himself slow getting it all out before he takes off his headphones and gets up. He heads to his bathroom cleaning himself up and washing his hands off before he heads back to his bed. He's exhausted by the time his head hits the pillow. When he closes his eyes he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in," he says.

His eyes immediately go wide and he sits up within an instant, no longer tired. He sees Patrick walk in the room and he stands to his feet, "you need something, Patrick?"

"I was just wondering where Pete went."

"He's staying with Andy and Joe," he told him.

"For how long?"

"A few days, I think he said he was working on something with them."

"Okay," he says, "that's all I wanted to know."

He turns to walk out when Brendon speaks, "wait, um, you didn't--did you hear any of that?"

"What? You jerking off in here while moaning my name at the top of your lungs? No," he says innocently and turns back to him.

"Good, I-"

He cuts himself off realizing what he'd just said, "look, I can explain."

"You don't have to. I saw you. I walked in thinking you heard me come in. I thought you needed something but then when I walked in it turned out you weren't calling me in here."

Brendon begins turning red, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be home."

Patrick locks the door, "I'm definitely home."

Brendon backs up and Patrick steps forward, "I take it Pete showed you my pictures."

"We didn't know they were you."

He picks up the magazine seeing it already opened on his picture and Brendon closes his eyes wishing this was a dream.

"But you figured it out," he says, his eyes going to his sweatpants before looking up at his face.

"I can explain myself," he says.

"Can you?"

Brendon nods and Patrick steps forward, he has yet to show one hint of emotion during their entire conversation. He shows him the picture, "this the one that did it for you? Me sucking icing off my fingers?"

"Patrick," he says, his face heating up so much it began to feel as if it was freshly sunburned.

"Am I embarrassing you," he asks setting the magazine back down.

Brendon nods and Patrick laughs, "don't be embarrassed, I wanted you to see them. I took them just for you."

"You took those pictures for me?"

He nods, "Mikey talked me into it. Did you like them? I mean, obviously you _enjoyed_ them, but I guess I want to hear you say it."

He opens his mouth but no words come out, his face just burns red and his knees feel a little weak.

"I liked taking them for you," he says leaning up and kissing his neck, "I felt so dirty taking photos like that for a bunch of strangers to enjoy, but I didn't mind when I thought about you enjoying them."

Brendon's chest feels warm and his stomach is a little fuzzy. Patrick pushes him back to sit down on the bed so he can straddle him, "you know, you're being awfully quiet for someone who was being so loud earlier."

He moves back to Brendon's neck kissing it softly.

"I don't know what to say," he says, and he's being honest, he really doesn't know what to say to this.

"That's okay, you really don't have to say anything," he tells him, "you can touch me if you want."

He moves back from his neck and looks at him. He pulls off his shirt dropping it onto the floor, "go ahead."

Brendon's hands touch his waist and Patrick finally smiles leaning in to kiss him. Their lips meet and Brendon hesitates before finally moving his mouth. His hands roam the boy's body before grabbing his hips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Brendon says kissing him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he says slipping his hand down the front of Brendon's sweatpants feeling the lump in his underwear.

He goes wide eyed and Patrick uses his free hand to cup his cheek while the other rubs him through the fabric, "think you can get it up for me?"

Brendon laughs, "I'm not an old man."

"Older than me," he says.

"And what are you doing with an old man like me? Why don't you go find someone your age to mess around with?"

"Because I don't like boys," he says leaning in and kissing him, "I like men."

Brendon's getting hard under him as Patrick palms him through the underwear. Patrick's kissing his neck and it's even better than he'd imagined.

"You sure you want to do this," he asked letting out a breath.

"I'm absolutely sure," he says, no longer sucking on Brendon's neck, "I've pictured this so many times."

"Have you?"

He pulls back to look at him nodding, "I waited until I was eighteen though."

He stands and puts Brendon's hands on his pants, "undress me."

He pulls the baggy pants off him letting them drop around his ankles. The blond moves to sit back down on Brendon's lap and grinds down onto the erection the sweatpants weren't doing a good job at hiding. Brendon bites his lip before running his hands up the exposed thighs.

"Do I look like my photos?"

"Better," he says, "you were always self-conscious, I never understood it. You're fucking gorgeous."

"I like layers of clothing, but not around you. I see you watching me all the time, I can hear you through the walls when you touch yourself. I've always known about your little crush on me."

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck, "you don't think it's gross I think of you like that?"

"No, I like that you think of me like that."

"You do?"

"Did you know you're not quiet when you jerk off? I can hear you through the wall saying my name. I _love_ when you say my name all out of breath like that. Can you hear me through the wall?"

He nods listening to the boy talk. Patrick's hand snakes back into the man's sweatpants and find its way to his cock. He takes a deep breath when Patrick's hand wraps around it pumping it slow, "when I finger myself I think about you touching me, and the way you say my name makes it so much easier to cum."

He swallows hard watching Patrick smile, "what do you picture when you're on the other side of the wall?"

"You. Your mouth mostly. I've always wondered what your lips would feel like."

He smiled and kissed him gently before looking down between them, "you wanna find out?"

He nods and Patrick gets up sinking down between Brendon's legs. He pulls down the sweatpants and underwear. When his erection is free he leans forward, one hand on the floor and the other guiding Brendon's cock past his lips. When they're wrapped around his shaft he's bobbing his head slow.

"Fuck," he says moving a hand to the blond hair.

He pulled from him and moved a hand to the base before licking over the head slowly. Brendon bit his lip until Patrick took him all. He groaned and pulled the blond hair making him moan around him. He instantly let go, "shit, did I hurt you?"

Patrick's mouth is off of him within a second and he lets out a breath, "pull my hair."

"You want me to-"

Patrick puts his hand back in his hair and moves to keep going.

"Fuck," he breathes.

He pulls the blond hair making him moan as he kept going and when he finally pulls him off himself Patrick looks up, his plump lips glossed with spit and pre-cum and Brendon feels like a teenager again from the way he almost came so easily.

"Fuck my mouth."

He hesitates, watching the blue eyes watch him. When Brendon doesn't do anything Patrick pulls from him and takes Brendon's hand from his hair. He sucks one of his fingers into his mouth. He licks his lips feeling them go dry when Patrick pulls off slow he laughs, "you're so cute."

He goes back between his legs and moans around him once more. He watches the blond bob his head and thinks back to all the times he'd wanted this. He pulls Patrick's hair and forces him to look back up at him, and without saying a word, Patrick seems to understand and takes his hand off Brendon's cock putting it flat on the floor with the other. His jaw slackened as Brendon starts moving his head on himself. Patrick keeps his eyes on him and the Brendon has to look away to keep himself from finishing too quickly. He finds it hard not to cum while his mouth is wrapped around his cock and he tries not to think about the eyes on him too much so he doesn't. Patrick's eyes go back down and he's moaning around him while Brendon fucks his throat.

"Fuck!"

Patrick keeps going, not once stopping, and when Brendon pulls his hair getting him off of his cock the blond goes wide eyed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really want you right now."

He gets up off his knees and stands looking down at the sitting man, "you want me?"

He stands up towering over Patrick nodding, "I want whatever you want."

He tugs on Brendon's shirt, "I want you to take this off."

He does as he asks and pulls off his shirt dropping it onto the floor. Patrick's eyes watch the garment hit the floor before he blinks and looks back at Brendon playing with the waistband of the man's sweatpants, "and these."

He pulls the underwear and sweatpants down off himself in a way that isn't graceful or sexy. Patrick bites his lip smiling at how eager he was. Brendon leans in kissing him and once he pulls back Patrick looks up at him, "so, how do you want me?"

"Preferably naked," he says using his finger to trace the waistband of his underwear.

Patrick laughs and sits on Brendon's side of the bed relaxing back against his pillows, "come take them off for me."

He gets on the bed moving on top of him. He kisses him before slowly trailing his lips down Patrick's chest. Brendon looks up seeing Patrick's eyes close and a smile on his face as he makes it down his stomach. He dips two fingers in both sides of them pulling them down his thighs until they're off him completely. Patrick's eyes open and his eyes lock with Brendon's as the older man kisses his his way up his legs and stomach until he reaches his lips again, "have you ever done this before?"

"Not with anyone I was really interested in," he tells the man.

He takes the lube and pours a thick blob on two of his fingers before setting it down. Patrick spreads his legs watching Brendon's fingers work their way inside him. He grabs Brendon's shoulder almost instantly when they go all the way in. His jaw drops and Brendon just watches his face to make sure he liked it and to stop if he didn't. He lets out a breath.

"Does it hurt," he asks.

Patrick smiles and shakes his head. Brendon starts moving his wrist and curling his fingers against his prostate making him jump slightly, "do you like it like this?"

He nods and Brendon kisses him continuing to open him up. One hand on Patrick's hip, the other between his thighs. Patrick's got one hand on Brendon's shoulder and the other holding onto the arm connected to the hand between his thighs. He's looking down watching the fingers disappear inside him before being pulled out and pushed in against the the sensitive spot. He moans and Brendon moves to his neck kissing up his skin, "so fucking perfect like this."

"Can you-" he moans cutting himself. He looks back up at him and kisses him, "fuck, can you just get inside me?"

"I just started fingering you," he smiles, "you wanna jump to sex right now?"

He nods and Brendon pulls his fingers back and pushing them in the same way he had been teasing him, "you don't want us to take our time?"

"God," he whines, "please? We can take it slow some other time I really don't want to cum with your fingers in me like some horny teenager."

"But you are a horny teenager," he tells him amused by the whole thing.

He pushes Brendon off him so he's up on his knees, "I'm a horny teenager that wants you inside me when I cum."

Brendon raise his eyebrow and Patrick grabs a pillow and throws it at Brendon's face before using his head to gesture to where he was just sitting, "get on your back."

Brendon goes to lay back where Patrick was and he puts the pillow under his head. Patrick hands the brunet a condom, while he opens the package Patrick's putting a glob of lube on his hand. Not even a second after he slides the condom on Patrick's giving the erection a quick rubdown and angling it so it lines up with his already wet hole. Brendon grabs his hips careful to not let him sit down too fast. His hips go down and Brendon feels the ring of muscle stretch around him slow. He keeps himself from doing what he wants and he stays focused on what Patrick feels. When he's sat down on Brendon's hips he wipes his hand on the bed before leaning in to kiss him. He sits back up and Brendon raises his brows, "you okay?"

"I told you, I've had plenty of time to prepare myself for this moment."

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"No," he says, "don't worry about me. Relax, let me take care of you."

He smiles and Patrick leans down kissing up his chest and rolling his hips back and forth. Brendon bites his lip and looks down at his hips moving on him.

"God you feel so good," Patrick breathes.

He moves his hands down his hips to his ass grabbing it like he'd seen the other guy do in the picture. Patrick purrs tracing the shell of Brendon's ear with his tongue before speaking, "spank me. I know you're dying to, go ahead."

He does as Patrick asks making the blond jump and let out a small squeak.

"Is this how you pictured it," Patrick asks.

"Better than how I pictured it," he tells him kissing Patrick's neck, "so much better."

Patrick sits up rubbing Brendon's chest and biting his lip when he angles his hips.

Brendon's hands go to Patrick's thighs, "you look good like this."

"What? Naked?"

"You look good on top of me like this," he says.

He thrusts up and Patrick moans.

"Fucking yourself with my cock like this," he tells him.

Patrick's smile is gone and he swallows hard before Brendon thrusts into him again. He doesn't stop this time and keeps going watching Patrick try and hold onto him.

"Brendon," he moans.

Patrick grabs onto Brendon's torso until Brendon grabs his hands and pulls him down against him, "fuck I've thought about fucking you like this for so long."

Patrick moans and turns watching his ass move without him helping. His hands go up holding onto Brendon's shoulders.

"Yeah," he asks out of breath.

"You've always been a wet dream of mine. I never in a million years thought I'd ever get to see you come undone like this."

He turns back to him resting his head against his shoulder as Brendon fucks into him slower. He whines and rubs against him, "why'd you slow down?"

"Savoring the moment," he tells him.

He rolls his hips back and forth faster until Brendon slows him down, "come on, fuck me!"

"Beg for it," he tells him.

"Are you fucking kidding me," he asks out of breath.

"Yeah," he smiles, "but if you do beg I'll probably cum."

"Fuck me, Brendon," he moans. He pulls from him looking into his eyes and cupping his cheek and ghosting his lips over his, "please?"

He pauses feeling his cock start to throb inside him. He nods and moves his hips again the way Patrick liked. While Brendon laid there with Patrick's uneven breaths in his ear and the sweat mixing with his he decides he can definitely get used to this. Patrick sits up and moves both hands to Brendon's shoulders pressing his mouth against his. The kisses were short and they kept stopping to breathe and moan. Brendon's fingers held him tighter and he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. He tries holding back and picture anything so Patrick can finish first. The blond rests his forehead on Brendon's. The older man reaches between them and strokes him slow, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Brendon," he whines.

He keeps moving his hips even though he's beginning to get exhausted. Patrick sits up and puts both hands flat on his chest moaning loud as his cum spills over Brendon's knuckles and stomach, "fuck!"

Brendon doesn't stop and fucks him until he's shaking with Patrick nails cutting into him. Brendon gives one last thrust sinking all the way in him while Patrick's body practically squeezes him until he can't take it. He groans and finishes, a grunt leaving his mouth while cum fills the condom. He pulls back and gives a few slow thrusts before stopping. Patrick smiles at him before dipping down to kiss him. Brendon sits up and moves so Patrick's on his back and he's on top. Brendon kisses him for a second until pulling from him. Patrick licks his lips looking up at him, "that was fucking great."

Patrick's arms snake around Brendon's neck.

"You were fucking great," Brendon laughs.

"Mmm," he hums kissing him, "you were fucking fantastic."

"And you both were fucking loud," they hear from the door way.

Brendon looks up seeing Gerard standing in the doorway with Josh behind him. Brendon goes wide eyed, "you could fucking knock."

"Yeah, but I like seeing you naked," he smiles walking over and sitting on the bed next to them, "by the way it reeks of sex in here."

"Well, we weren't exactly baking a fucking cake a minute ago," Patrick says.

Josh walks over and hands Patrick a T-shirt while cupping his hand next to his face so he doesn't see them. Brendon uses the shirt to wipe the cum off their stomachs before slowly pulling out of Patrick. Josh hands them another shirt and Patrick pulls it over his head and turns onto his stomach to reach over and pick the underwear up from the floor. Gerard takes this opportunity to slap him on the butt, "you really do have a cute ass."

Patrick turns back over pulling the underwear up his legs before standing and smiling at Gerard, "I assume you want something and that's why you're flattering me."

"You assumed correct," Gerard says. Josh picks up a pair of pants and hands them to Brendon.

He pulls off the condom and wipes his dick off before pulling the sweatpants on.

"Josh, you can look," Gerard says, "they're dressed now so you don't have to worry about scarring your virgin eyes."

"I'm just being polite," he says.

"Yeah, I'm not polite," he says crawling across the bed to grab the magazine, "looky here, Joshie, it's already opened to a picture of Patrick sucking frosting off his fingers. Super classy nude by the way."

Patrick smirks and Gerard turns to Brendon, "have some fun while we were gone, Brenny boy?"

Brendon snatches it and closes it making Gerard smile bigger, "why are you here again? Did you really come here to see my dick?"

"No, I came here to talk to Patrick. Mikey said he wasn't there so I assumed he was here," he says taking the magazine and flipping it to the dark haired boy in the photos with Patrick, "I was wondering if you could get me his number."

Patrick looks at the picture, "Frank?"

He smiles, "hmm, Frank. Frank? Frankie? Yeah, I guess I can."

"Can what," Brendon asks.

"Picture myself moaning that while he fucks me," he says biting his lip looking at the pictures.

"I have his number, I'll text it to you."

"You're a doll," he says.

"Why didn't you just ask Mikey?"

"I'm not going to ask my little brother if he can give me the number of a guy he was in a porno magazine with. One, that's weird. And two, I'd owe him a favor. I don't like owing Mikey a favor. He's asked me to bury shit in the woods with him at like three in the morning a couple of times. It's super inconvenient. But I figure you could give me the number and I could not tell Pete about this."

Josh takes the magazine gently and turns to the page with Troy raising up his shirt, "um, do you have his number too?"

"Tyler?"

Josh smiles, "Tyler? It really suits him."

"Yeah, I have it, I'll text it to you," Patrick says.

"What do you think I should say," Josh asks.

Gerard looks at the picture, "ask if you can see what's underneath the underwear."

"Actually," Patrick says, "I could invite him to the record store and introduce you two. We met a couple of months before the shoot actually. Mikey was the one who convinced us to take the pictrue. He convinced me, Frank, and Tyler actually."

"You knew hot Frank and you said nothing," Gerard asks, "you are such a bad friend."

"I'm giving you his number."

"Invite him over. Do think he's a top or a bottom? Or both? Ooh, that'd be hot," he says smiling.

"Whatever he is you can both find out later," Brendon says pushing them towards the door and taking the magazine.

"Ask them over this weekend so I have time to plan my outfit," Gerard says.

Once they're out of the room he turns to Patrick who's standing with his arms behind his back. Brendon smiles, "so, where were we?"

"We were making out."

"Oh yeah," Brendon said placing his hand under Patrick's chin tilting it up so he could kiss him.

Patrick's hands go to his chest pushing him back for a second.

"Something you need," Brendon asks brushing back the blond hair with his fingers.

"I was wondering if you were hungry," he says.

"Always," he says, "want me to make you some pancakes? We've got chocolate chips."

"It is so sexy when you read my mind," Patrick says kissing him, "why don't we shower first and then I'll help you make pancakes."

"Maybe we should shower afterwards just in case you spill the syrup on yourself again."

"Or we can shower now," he says, "and then later if I spill syrup on myself you can just lick it off me."

"Date me," he says almost moaning.

"What?"

"You heard me," he says kissing Patrick's cheek, "come on, don't make me beg." 

"I think it would really turn me on if you did," he says.

"Please date me," he says kissing his neck, "I'll suck your dick when you have a bad day."

He laughs, "yeah?"

He nods, "and I'll do cute shit with you like cuddle you and hold your hand and take romantic baths with you. And every time we go out to a restaurant I'll tell them it's your birthday so we can get free cake."

"Fuck," Patrick says, "might as well skip dating and just marry me now. That sounds perfect."

He laughs and goes to kiss him.

"You'll date me?"

"Of course I'll date you," he says taking his hand, "now come shower with me, you can stare at my ass while you wash my hair."

"Oh fuck," Brendon says, "maybe we should just get married."

"Really think any of that'll happen?"

"What? Us getting married?"

"Yeah, do you really think you'll marry _me_ one day," he asks turning to him and taking off the shirt he was wearing.

"No," he tells him pushing the sweatpants off.

Patrick frowns for a second until Brendon kisses him playing with the waistband of his underwear.

"I know I will."


	2. The Frerard Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard talks with Patrick before going to meet Frank. Things get hot and heavy real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! There's a little bit of Brentrick at the beginning, but it's mostly just Frerard smut.

Gerard knocked on the door of the apartment and when Pete answered he pushed him aside and let himself in, "oh yeah, sure, come on in, Gerard!"

"Thanks," he says heading to Brendon's room.

He opens the door and locks it behind him turning to the bed. Brendon was leaned up against the pillows while a blanket covered him. He could see the outline of someone under the blanket bobbing their head over the man's crotch.

"What the fuck," Brendon says sitting up.

The person under the blanket pulls it back revealing themself to be Patrick, "what's wrong?"

He points to Gerard who waves at him. Patrick sits up, "oh, hey, what do you need?"

"I need Frank's number. Now."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he says reaching for the nightstand and handing him the phone.

Gerard goes through Patrick's contacts only to pause and look over at them, "you two fuck when Pete's here?"

"We lock the doors," the blond says, "well, I guess _I_ lock _my_ door. We take turns crawling out onto the balcony."

"So you guys go room to room and fuck without Pete finding out?"

"Yeah," Patrick says, "he hasn't found out yet."

"Good for you guys," he says finding the number.

He adds it to his contacts and puts the phone back on the nightstand before turning towards the door. He pauses and turns back, "you two have room for one more?"

"Sure," Patrick says.

"No," Brendon tells him.

"Scared I'll fuck him better," Gerard asks.

"No, I'm scared I'll fuck you so good you'll never leave," he says.

He smiles and opens the door locking it back before closing it behind him.

Pete stood there, "why did you come here to see Brendon?"

"Because I told him I'd suck his dick if he did something for me so here I am."

"Oh," he says letting Gerard walk off, "wait, you weren't in there that long!"

"That's how good I am," he says leaving the apartment, "bye Pete!"

Once he's out he looks at his phone and texts the number.

_Saw your photo shoot you did with my friend Patrick, you're really hot. I'd love to see more._

He puts his phone into his pocket and heads down the stairs towards the coffee shop. After a minute he immediately gets a text back.

**You must be Gerard, Patrick's told me about you. And I don't think it's fair for you to see more of me when I haven't even seen you yet.**

Gerard smiles and heads into the bathroom taking off his pants and bending over the sink to take a picture of the back of his red underwear. When he's finished he looks at the picture seeing the two black hands on the back of his underwear with arrows pointing to both with the words _Your hands here_ at the top. He sends it without a second thought and pulls his pants up. When he gets a text back he smiles.

**You wear those just for me?**

_I did if it gets you here faster._

A second later he gets a message.

**Where are you right now?**

_Coffee shop on the corner of 4th and Freemont Street. You'll know where I am when you get there._

He leans against the wall buttoning his pants. He's getting hard just thinking about seeing him.

**I'm at the record store right now, I'll be there in two seconds.**

He smiles and thinks about the tattoos. He wonders if Frank will like how he looks, he did like his ass. He wonders how big his dick is and if he's going to want to fuck Gerard or if he's going to want to get fucked by Gerard. He doesn't have time to think about it anymore because the door is opened and Frank walks in closing the door behind him. He's panting and Gerard raises an eyebrow amused.

"Hi," Frank smiles out of breath.

"Hi," Gerard smiles back innocently.

"Fuck, you're hot," he say leaning in and kissing him.

Gerard locks the door and pushes his body up against his more. He pulls at the jacket on Frank until he pulls it off and throws it in the floor. He looks at the long-sleeved shirt that showed off how big his arms were.

"God, you are so much hotter in person," Gerard says.

"So are you," he tells him pulling off the long-sleeved shirt and going for Gerard's pants. Gerard kicks off his shoes and lets Frank kiss him and slide his hands into the jeans. As soon as he grabs his ass Frank groans against his mouth, "holy shit."

"What," Gerard asks.

"You've got _the_ most perfect ass," he says.

Gerard smiles and leans back in kissing him and moving his hands to unbuckle his jeans. When they're undone and he pulls his underwear down he stops kissing him.

"What," Frank asks.

"I want you to choke me with that," he says, his tone completely serious.

"You are the biggest freak I've ever met," he says.

"Still want to fuck me?"

"Hell yeah," he smirks.

He kicks the shoes off and steps out of the jeans. Gerard takes his hand and starts sucking on his fingers while Frank palms hims through his underwear and kisses his neck. He's careful not to bite him when Frank cups him through the fabric.

"Your mouth is amazing," he says.

Frank's fingers begin moving on their own and Gerard licks over them until they're pulled from his mouth. He puts his hand in Gerard's underwear and his fingers immediately find their way inside him. Gerard gasps and Frank throws and arm around him pushing him up against the wall. Gerard moans and Frank's lips go to his neck as the hand down his underwear moves until he's found his g-spot. His knees get weak and Gerard lets out a whine.

"Fingering you is a religious experience," he says.

"If you want a religious experience you should fuck me. I guarantee you'll be seeing God by the time I'm done with you."

"I could listen to you talk all day," he says curling his fingers inside him.

"You've got condoms right?"

"Yeah I got condoms," he says kissing him.

"Good, put one on. I want you to fuck me so hard you have to carry me out of this bathroom."

"Want me to bend you over the sink so you can watch me fuck you or do you want me to fuck you against the wall?"

"Against the wall," he says, "I want to be able to kiss you and pull your hair."

"Anything you want," tells him pulling his fingers from him and taking the condom and lube from his coat pocket. He takes it from the package and Gerard is quick to take it from him and put the tip of the condom between his tongue and the roof of his mouth before dropping down to his knees. He pulls Frank's underwear down an takes his cock in his hand. Once the tip touches the condom he uses his mouth to roll it all the way down his shaft. Frank is watching him as he pulls off slow. When he stands he watches Gerard lick his lip and take the bottle of lube from him, "guess I'll have to do this too."

"Fuck I think I might be in love, I've never met anyone like you before," he says.

Gerard pours the lube into his palm and gives his cock a quick rubdown.

"I've never met anyone with a face I'd like to sit on for hours."

Frank pushes Gerard's underwear down his ankles before picking him up. His arms go around Frank's neck and his legs are being held by the tattooed man. Gerard grabs Frank's cock and once the head is inside him he takes more in letting the man push into him until he's all the way in.

"Fuck," Gerard says.

"You are so tight," he says, "how are you so tight when you took it all like that? Holy shit."

"Move!"

He does as Gerard asks and moves his hips slow.

"Oh, _do not_ fuck me at that virgin pace," he tells him, "fuck me exactly the way you want to fuck me!"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," he says.

"I promise you, sugar, I can take it," he nods kissing him.

"I doubt that."

"Try me," he breathes.   
  
He nods and moves his hips faster making Gerard hum in amusement, "if that's all you got then you aren't the way I imagined."

He smirks and fucks into him faster angling himself so he thrusts into the spot that makes Gerard's eyes roll back in his head.

"Is this how you imagined me? Fucking you so good your eyes roll back?"

"Fuck," he moans.

"I'll shut you up if you're not quiet," he says kissing his throat.

"Mmm, how are you going to do that?"

"Punish you. Maybe spank you. None of those light taps either. I'll do something that'll leave marks for days so you'll remember when to keep that pretty little mouth shut."

"Fuck," he moaned, "and after that?"

"I'll fuck you some more," he tells him kissing him.

"God I think I might really be in love with you," Gerard blurts when Frank's teeth bite at the skin on his neck.

He pulls back his hips and thrusts forward into the spot that makes Gerard's legs shake. Gerard's hands move to his shoulders gripping them hard and moaning loud. Frank moves hand to cover Gerard's mouth while the other kept him from falling.

"I love the sounds you make but you've got to be quiet," he says pulling his hand from his mouth and holding back onto him.

Gerard pulls his face in close holds on tighter. Frank spreads his legs farther, "how flexible are you?"

"I can do the splits all the way down. Maybe I'll try it on your dick one day."

"Do that and I swear I'm yours forever," he laughs kissing him.

His hips thrust up again and again making Gerard moan.

"Fuck," Gerard says, "I actually don't think I can be quiet with you."

"I could kiss you to shut you up," he says.

"I need to breathe," he tells him, "also I'm really loving everything that comes out of your mouth."

"That so," Frank asks pressing himself closer to him.

"God yes."

"If I had known you were this amazing I would have _begged_ Patrick for your number."

"I can make you beg if you'd like," Gerard tells him.

"I'd love that. But for now, I'll make you beg."

He kisses his cheek and moves back to his neck sucking and biting while his fingertips pressed into his skin hard enough to leave bruises. Gerard bites his lip trying to be quiet as his nails start to break skin.

"I swear if you make me cum in two minutes we can order lunch at my place and go again while we wait for the food to arrive," Gerard breathes.

He kisses him again and spreads his legs farther apart while he thrusts into him. Gerard's clenching around him and Frank groans against his lips. Gerard bites the man's bottom lip and pulls at it. Frank angles his hips again and Gerard's whole body jerks.

He kisses up his jaw to his ear, "and what do I get if I make you cum in thirty seconds?"

His hips thrust up and his dick hits the spot that makes his whole body tremble.

"My fucking hand in marriage, oh my god!"

He laughs and kisses his neck and with just a few quick thrusts Gerard lets out a loud moan, his nails sink in deeper drawing blood as cum hits his stomach. He keeps thrusting making the man a whimpering mess as more cum gets on his stomach. When he finally stop Gerard is shaking. Frank laughs against his neck, "if I put you down, do you think you'll be able to walk by yourself?"

Gerard doesn't even speak, he has no words. Frank sets him down and holds him.

"So, do I get your hand in marriage now?"

Gerard nods and when Frank's fingers find their way back inside him and he squeezes the man's arms when he lets out a squeak.

"Stop," he says.

Frank pulls his hand away from him, "sorry, I thought you'd be into-"

"I'm very much into it," he says kissing him, "I just really want to make you cum right now."

He grabs the man and turns them around so Frank's the one against the wall. He pulls off the condom and his mouth is on him in an instant, his throat relaxing and letting him in. Frank's hands are frantic when he does that and they both go to his hair, "oh fuck!"

Gerard's hands sit on Frank's him and he looks up at him seeing the tattoo on his stomach. He stops for a minute, using one hand to jerk him off, "I love your tattoos."

"I love your mouth."

He smiles and lets go of his dick putting his lips back around it and deep-throating him each time he goes down. He watches the man's eyes roll back as he gripped his hair tighter. He hollows his cheeks and moans around him.

"Holy shit," he says.

A groan escapes his mouth and he sped up his movements until the hand on the back of his head pushed him down and hot cum was flowing down his throat. When Frank let go and he pulled back he swallowed what was left and looked up at him, "you should really give a guy a warning next time."

"Shit, yeah, I'm sorry. That was just," he took a breath in before letting it out and smiling, "the best head I've ever had in my whole life."

He stands shaking his head smiling and tucking his hair behind his ear, "you're just saying that."

He laughs and cradles his face kissing him, "I mean it."

"Thanks," he says, "no one's ever made me cum like that before."

"You deserve to cum like that all the time."

Their eyes lock for a minute.

"Do you believe in love at first fuck," Gerard asks.

"I didn't until I met you."

They pull their clothes on watching each other while they do. Frank is the one to talk, "so, your place?"

"Yeah, what do you want for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, the thing between breakfast and dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"You until the police show up for all the noise complaints."

He smiles and pulls his jacket on kissing him, "where have you been all my life?"

He shrugs and once they're fully dressed they open the bathroom door.

Every pair of eyes in the cafe were on them. Gerard smiles and takes Frank's hand walking out of the building. Frank's smiling when they leave.

"You think they heard any of that," Gerard asks.

"I think they heard _all_ of that," he laughs.

"Lucky them," Gerard says biting his lip, "so?"

"So," Frank asks.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the wait. The next one for this is the Joshler one but I have no idea when that'll be out. I'm honestly working on Brentrick stuff right now and trying to get a few ready to be posted this month. But I will try to have the Joshler one out this month!


	3. The Joshler Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler finally meet.
> 
> If you haven't read Chapter 1 I would do that before reading this one. You don't HAVE to, but you probably should at least read the first half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

The door of his bedroom opened and he turned seeing Tyler standing there.

"Tyler," he says.

He watches him lock the door and walk over his way, expressionless.

"Why did you lock the door?"

He grabs Josh by the waistband of his jeans and pulls him towards himself making the startled boy reach up to hold onto his shoulders. Tyler's arms slip around his waist and Josh noticeably gulps.

"Wow," the red haired boy says, "you're so much taller than I thought you'd be. In the magazine you looked-"

Tyler kisses him and Josh doesn't have time to think, he just reacts and kisses him back. It only lasts for a second and then Tyler pulls back and pushes Josh up against the wall. His hands go down and he undoes his own belt slow. The nervous boy watches carefully, his eyes going back and forth from his belt to the eyes locked on him. Once it's off he's turning Josh around to face the wall before pulling his hands behind his back. The belt goes around his wrists and is pulled tight so he can't move his hands. He's pulled over to his desk and the back of his neck is pushed down on pressing him against the cold wood.

"Tyler?"

Hands go around his hips and unbutton his jeans before pulling them all the way down to his ankles.

"Shut up," he finally says.

He pulls up a chair up behind him and Josh speaks again when he hears Tyler sit down, "Tyler, what's going-"

Without hesitating Tyler pulled back his hand, "I said shut up."

He squeaks when the hand collides with his ass and bites his lip to keep the noise from happening again.

"Next time you don't listen to me I'll spank you harder."

Hands go to his underwear and pull them down to his knees. Tyler kneads his ass for a minute before pulling his cheeks apart and licking a wet line over his hole making him moan. His tongue swirls around the rim before pushing in and out slow. Josh squirms and lets out a breath. He tries pushing back into him but when he does Tyler pulls away. He hears a soft sucking noise and eventually a lubed finger traces around his hole.

"I like the way you moan," he tells him, "lets see if I can make you sing for me."

His fingers press in and Josh moans loud, "Tyler!"

"Wasn't singing, but I'm not complaining," he tells him.

He pulls out his fingers and pushes them in moving his wrist when he does. Josh's fists clench and Tyler smiles, "is that how you like it?"

"Please," he moans.

Tyler stands up and grabs him by his hair. He pulls it back getting his head off the desk as he scissored his fingers. He leans in close next to Josh's ear and the boy moans again.

"I asked," Tyler says more serious now, "if this is how you like it."

"Yes," he moans.

"Yes what," he asks kissing up his throat.

"This is how I like it," he tells him.

Tyler pulls back and continues to work the digits inside him.

"I know how you look at me when you see that magazine, I know all your dirty thoughts about me," he tells him slowing his pace, "all the naughty things you want me to do to you. How you like it rough. How you want me to fuck you until you're trembling."

Josh is already shaking slightly and Tyler laughs, "how you want me until you can't walk."

He feels a bit embarrassed but he doesn't think too much about it with the way the fingers are filling him.

"You think about other guys like that, Joshie?"

He moans and Tyler pulls his hair making him stand almost all the way up, "I asked you a question."

"No," he says, "I don't think of other people like that."

He lets him lay against the wood again and laughs, "that's not true is it? You can tell me the truth, Josh. Do you picture someone else? It wouldn't surprise me if you did. I know all those dirty little thoughts you have about how you want to be passed around and fucked until you're begging to cum."

He moans.

"That what you want? You want me to call a couple of guys to come over and fuck you?"

He shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I want you."

He undoes his jeans and pulls out his cock, only taking out his fingers to push the jeans down his thighs. He runs the tip of his cock down the line of his ass.

"Please," Josh says.

"Say please again."

"Please," he said sounding even more desperate.

He spreads his cheeks apart and the tip of his cock is pressed against his hole. Josh pushes back and the head slips in making him let out a whimper and push back more. A hand goes through his hair and a sharp slap was delivered to his ass. He groans when Tyler pulls him up to stand. His mouth is at his ear, "did I tell you that you were allowed to push back into me?"

"No," he says.

"No what?"

"No, you didn't give me permission."

"That's right," he says before pushing the rest of the way.

His mouth opens and no noise comes out. Tyler kisses the back of his neck as a shaky breath comes out of him.

"Pull my hair," Josh tells him.

"Such a slutty baby boy," he says, "you want it rough too?"

He nods, "please?"

He lets him lay back against the table, his hand still in his hair. When he starts fucking into him roughly, Tyler pulls at the red locks.

"Tyler," he moans.

"This is how you wanted it, right? You like this and me teasing you?"

"Yes."

He feels more lube being poured over his hole.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I don't want to say it."

He pulls out of him, "I'll only give you what you want when you say it."

"Fuck me," he says.

"No, no, I know what you're thinking right now, you can't get out of this. Tell me what I want to hear."

"Tyler," he whines.

"I'm not moving until you say it," he says using the tip of his cock to circle around his hole.

"I want you to use me however you want to," he says.

He presses the head in, "keep going, Josh."

"And I want you to show me who I belong to!"

"And?"

"And I want you to cum inside me and-."

He pushes all the way inside him and Josh moans again.

"And?"

"Please don't make me say it."

He pulls him up by his hair making him groan, "I'm not giving you anything until you tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you to cum inside me and," he pauses, his cheeks flushing, "and tell me what a _bad_ little slut I've been."

He kisses the back of Josh's neck, "how bad have you been, baby boy?"

" _Really bad_."

He pulls back his hips and thrusts into him. He moans and Tyler speaks, "bad enough that you don't deserve to be fucked by me right now?"

He nods, "yes. I've let other guys do things to me."

"You let them put their hands on you? On what's mine?"

He nods, "yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," he says.

"I had no idea what a naughty little slut you were. I guess I should make you remember who you belong to, so you don't forget."

He nods, "please? Please make me remember."

"I'll make you remember. I'll leave you a few little marks here and there so that my baby boy never forgets who he belongs to."

He begins thrusting slow, grabbing the tied hand and holding onto them while he thrusts. Josh moans and Tyler leans over him kissing at his neck. He sucks and bites making Josh squeal and squirm.

"Tyler!"

His cock is angled just right to hit his prostate over and over.

"You know," Tyler says lifting him off the desk to his chest, "I want you to be my new plaything. What do you say? You want to be my new toy, baby?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I want to be your plaything. I want to be your new toy!"

A hand reaches around him jerking him off slow.

"Will you be a good little toy for me?"

"Yes," he says, "I'll be a good toy."

"You'll play with me whenever I want you to?"

He nods, "always."

"You'll be all mine?"

"All yours," he breathes when his mouth is kissing up his neck.

"Good," he says sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, "you know, I love your hair. I think red looks very good on you. You'd look good in any color though."

"You-ah," he moans when teeth bite down, "you like it?"

"I love it. I love everything about you, pretty boy."

He moans and with the way Tyler's hips thrust and jerk and the way his hand feels around him he doesn't know how much longer he can last.

"Tyler, I don't think I can keep going."

"You want to cum already," he laughs, "we just started."

"I wont last if you keep going."

"You think you can try to cum whenever I tell you?"

He nodded, "yes! Yes, I'll try!"

"On three, one," he says biting his ear and making him moan.

"Two," he says kissing the side of his neck.

He turns Josh's head towards him, "three."

Tyler kisses him and when he moans loud his eyes open and his head shoots up.

He looks around the room finding himself fully clothed in the record store with a fully clothed Tyler in front of him. The man smiles at him, "you were moaning in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm sorry," he says, "um, were you looking for something in particular? Someone in particular maybe?"

"Patrick," he says, "he's got the package I had shipped here."

"I can get it for you," he says standing quickly and walking over to the office looking through boxes until he finds Tyler's name. He walks back out seeing the model staring at his own picture in the magazine Josh had forgot he'd left on the counter. The man smirks and looks up at him, "interesting literature you've got here."

"I-I can explain that!"

"Which part? Why you're reading it at work or why it's flipped to my picture?"

"M-My boss has this friend who buys them and he looks at them here and he just decided to leave it on the counter and I got bored and decided to look through it for the--the columns that are in it!"

"The columns," Tyler asks in disbelief.

He nods, "yeah. I wasn't looking at you."

"It's okay if you were. It's why I took the photos. For people to enjoy. Did you enjoy them, Josh?"

"How do you know my name," he asks.

Tyler goes to answer but Josh interrupts him, "I'm still dreaming!"

The man leans in, "yeah, so why don't you tell me more about which columns you read."

He leans against the desk and Josh smiles, "or we could just get back to what we were doing."

Before Tyler can ask about that, the record store door opens and Gerard walks in, "Josh, I'm in love with a guy I just met."

Josh looks to him confused, "Gerard? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Dream," Gerard asks, "what the fuck are you talking about, dude? Look, if anyone's dreaming it's me. I got railed in a bathroom yesterday by this _really_ hot guy and I'm in love with him. I fee like his cum was some sort of love potion. That or he has a magic dick or something, either way he and I got engaged today and we're going to have a spring wedding."

"Wait, this is real," Josh asks.

"I honestly asked myself that question when I came. Turns out it is. We're going ring shopping today."

He looks away from Gerard to Tyler who's standing there smiling with a raised brow.

"Gerard, can we please talk about this later when I'm not at work?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, call me on break. I should call Mikey and Pete. Oh, Mikey is going to be _so_ disappointed in me."

He leaves the store while typing away on his phone. Tyler sighs, "so, what were we doing in your dream, Josh?"

His face goes pink, "so, it says on the computer you paid online for this. Um, would you like a receipt?"

He nods and Josh prints one handing it to him, "have a nice day."

He sets the package to the side, "you know, Patrick told me you were shy. He didn't tell me that when you blush you get as red as your hair."

"I wasn't dreaming of you," he say quickly, "I was just--I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm flattered."

"This really isn't how I wanted to meet you. I thought I wouldn't meet you until we were all together eating or something. "

He shrugs and sticks out his hand, "boring. I like meeting you this way. I'm Tyler. Tyler Joseph."

"Josh, Josh Dun," he says shaking his hand, "how did you know my name?"

Tyler leans in not letting go, "because you're wearing a name tag."

He looks down and groans, "right, of course I am."

He lets go of his hand and Tyler's fingers go to Josh's hair, "you know, I love your hair. I think red looks very good on you."

He gets a deja vu kind of feeling but smiles, "thank you. I'm actually thinking about changing it from red."

He shrugs, "I think you'd look good in any color. You know what color I'd go with though?"

"What color," he asks.

"Pink," he says, "bright pink."

He smiles, "I might have to try that one day."

He nods looking over him before removing his hand from his hair. He picks up the magazine checking out the cover before meeting Josh's eyes, "with the way you look right now you could be in one of these."

He laughs and shakes his head, "me? No, no, I couldn't."

"Why not," Tyler asks.

"I don't look like you or Frank or Mikey or Patrick."

"They are pretty, sure, but they're not really my type," he says leaning in, "you on the other hand? I could definitely see myself _reading the columns_ in a magazine if you were in it."

His cheeks flush and he looks down. Tyler tilts his chin up to look at him and Josh is looking at him with a sort of doe-eyed expression.

"What time do you get off?"

"I can get off whenever you want me to get off," he says eagerly.

It takes him a minute to realize what he'd said, "I-I mean four. Thirty. I get off of work at four thirty which is in-"

He looks at his watch, "forty-seven minutes ago."

He groans and Tyler laughs, "I guess you must've slept through the last bit."

"Yeah," Andy says leaving the break room, "I just didn't want to wake you up. You look so adorable when you sleep."

Tyler laughs and Josh frowns, "well, I guess I'm off now."

"Perfect. Would you want to join me at the coffee shop down the street?"

"Like a date," Josh asks.

He bites his lip before smiling, "if you want it to be a date."

He nods, "yeah! I'd love to date. I mean, I'd love to go on a date. With you."

Josh grabs his jacket and they walk outside together.

"While we walk there why don't you tell me about which columns you read in the magazine."

Josh laughs nervously, "um, last one to the coffee shop pays!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to post, the next one will be Petekey and I'll try to have it out soonish?


	4. The Petekey Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's got some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer because I felt bad for teasing Petekey smut in another story of mine. Plus I really like writing Petekey.

Pete sits beside Mikey on the couch. The younger man turns and sighs, "you don't have to stay here with me, you know, Gerard's gone on a  _date_ with some mystery guy so you can go home if you want."

"Actually, I'd rather stay with you," Pete says holding out a can, "beer?"

"Not twenty-one," he says smirking and turning back to the TV.

"Right," he says shaking his head, "well, I mean, I wont tell anyone if you do want it."

Mikey turns his head to look at him now and takes the beer, "what'd you do to it?"

"Nothing, just thought you and I could have one," Pete says.

He cracks it open and drinks it and Pete doesn't opens his, "and I thought you and I could talk."

"You want to talk to me," Mikey asks. When he nods the teen smiles, "yeah, alright, what does Pete Wentz want to talk about?"

"So I was inside the store," he starts.

"Yeah," he asks turning to the TV and drinking more of his beer.

"And I was just looking for something to read," he says passing his beer back and forth to each hand while staring at the can.

"Looking at porn," Mikey corrects.

"And I saw William Beckett."

Mikey takes another drink before sighing and setting it down, "did you?"

"Yeah," he says looking to him, "and he, uh, he gave me this magazine for free."

He turns to look at him and he raises a brow, "yeah, you have fun checking out all those new twinks you'll be able to think about in the shower?"

"Yeah," he says, "I-I mean no! I wasn't looking at them, I was just flipping through the pages and trying to find some articles to read."

"Right, right," he nods trying not to smile, "you're an avid reader and it was a free magazine."

"Right! And as I was kind of flipping through trying to find something to read I saw a model named Jacob."

"So Jacob was the one to catch your eye?"

"Something about him did," he says picking at the tab of the beer can without pulling it.

"Oh, I bet," he smirked.

"No," he shook his head, "not like that. He just sort of, well kind of, maybe looked almost just like you."

He gasps, "did he now?"

"Yeah, but only sort of!"

"Right, so why are you bringing him up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you knew anything about that."

"Nope," Mikey shakes his head turning back to the screen, "can't say I do."

Pete cracked his beer and shook his head, "right."

Mikey holds back a laugh and drinks his beer trying not to spill it. They watch TV in silence for a minute until Pete clears his throat, "um, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it was you," he says, "in the magazine."

He nods smiling, "yeah, I know you do, Pete."

He sets his beer and turns his whole body towards Pete, his arm on the back of couch so he can lean his head against his hand.

"You do," Pete asks.

"Mhmm, could I ask you something now?"

"Um, yeah," he says, "you can ask me anything."

"Did you jerk off to them?"

"No," he laughs, "that would be--no! That's crazy that you think that _I_ would do something like that."

"So if I called Brendon and asked him to go in your room-"

"Okay, so yeah maybe I did a couple of times, but not to _your_ pictures."

"Oh," Mikey says.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says turning back to the screen.

"No, no, why the _oh_?"

He shrugs, "I just thought you always found me attractive, I guess not."

"Of course you're attractive. Anyone with fucking eyes could see that."

"But you don't seem to think so though?"

"Yes, I do! You're so fucking hot and it makes me feel weird thinking about you because you're nineteen and I'm so old and of course I jerked off to you! Your pictures were the only ones I wanted to look at, I-"

Mikey straddled him and pulled his face to his pressing their lips together. Once he did the room was finally silent. Pete's hands went up and held onto Mikey's. When he pulled back Mikey rested his forehead on his, "I know."

"You do," he asks.

He nods and kisses him again. Pete goes with it and when Mikey kisses his neck he speaks, "um, is this really happening right now?"

"If you want it to," he tells him.

"Oh, fuck, I want it to happen so bad."

"Then stop talking."

"Should I get some lube or?"

He stands and takes Pete's hand leading him to his room.

"Oh, we're going to your room. That's--I just realized I've never seen your room before."

He flips the light on and brings him over to the side of the bed where he grabs the front of Pete's jeans and pulls him closer to him.

"It's less emo than I thought."

"Am I going to have to get duct tape for your mouth?"

"No, I'm good. I'm fine."

He unbuttons them and pulls them down to his knees. His hands slide up Pete's stomach and pull the shirt off him. He goes back to kiss his neck and Pete isn't sure what to do with his hands.

"Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah," he breathes.

"I feel like a tourist in a new city."

"What," he asks pulling back, "why?"

"Because I'm gonna need some directions here."

"For fuck's sake," he says unbuttoning his pants and pushing them all the way down to his feet before stepping out of them.

"Okay, your clothes are coming off and that's great but I still don't know what to do with my hands."

He takes Pete's hands and puts them on his hips before leaning back in to kiss him. Mikey's hands go to rest on the sides of Pete's neck and kissing feels easy to him. His hands stay where he puts them and eventually Mikey stops kissing him.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this," he says pulling from his mouth and kissing up his jaw, "but talk to me."

"About what?"

"Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want to take you a really nice date and buy you flowers and-"

"Right now, Pete. Tell me what you want to do to me right now," he breathes

"Oh, I," he pauses for a while and eventually Mikey pulls back.

"You're pausing. You have thought about fucking me haven't you?"

"Yeah, but in real life I didn't think I'd get this far."

He puts his head on Pete's chest for a minute before sighing, "okay. Why don't you just take off my underwear and then maybe you'll think of something."

Mikey turns around and Pete's hands go to the underwear that's cupping all the right places. His fingers hook into the sides and he pulls them down slow, Mikey's skin being revealed inch by inch.

"I know what I want to do now," he says, "bend over the side of the bed."

He does as Pete says and lets him pull the material all the way down to his ankles.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do," he asks.

But he doesn't get a response. Pete sinks down to his knees and pulls his ass apart

"You don't have to use too much lube," he tells him, "I only need a little bit because I already-"

He's cut off by Pete's tongue running over his hole. His fists are in the blanket underneath him and he moans the older man's name. His tongue dips in and Mikey pushes back his hips, moaning. Pete's hand goes to the drawer next to him and looks for a bottle of lube. Once he gets it he covers his hand in the wet substance and reaches for Mikey's cock.

"Shit," he breathes.

He's working his hand while his tongue moves inside him. He pushes back into the man and forward into his hand and Pete makes a mental note to remember this in case he forgets what to do with his hands again. The dark haired man is throbbing in his underwear but he doesn't stop. For some reason he's more content just hearing Mikey.

"Pete!"

His heart is hammering against his chest and he feels like all he wants is to hear him say his name over again like that. He swirls his tongue around his hole and thumbs over the head of his cock making him whine. His hands fist the blanket and he makes noises Pete never thought Mikey was capable of making. He can feel his own dick leaking pre-cum and he moans against his hole making him groan, "oh fuck! Stop! Stop!"

Pete stops and begins to wonder what he did wrong. The throbbing in his dick stops and Mikey sits up and turns to him. Pete wipes his mouth, his face heating up, "did you not like it? I can try something else if you wan-"

Mikey gets off the bed, pushes him to lay back on the carpet, climbs on top of him, and kisses him hard. Pete goes wide eyed and eventually closes his eyes and reaches up to grab his hips. Mikey takes the bottle and opens it while he kisses Pete. When his palm has a huge glob he shoves it down Pete's underwear and covers his erection in it. Pete pushes the fabric down just enough that his cock and balls are free. Mikey turns around and takes him in his hand before turning back to watch Pete when he slides it inside him slow. Pete nearly cums when dilated eyes meet his and he gets it all the way in.

Pete's mind feels like it's everywhere at the moment and then Mikey kisses him and for some reason it slows everything down and he feels like he never wants this clear feeling to stop. Mikey pulls back and moves his hips forwards and backwards riding him so Pete's dick hits his prostate.

"Fuck you're so hot," he tells him and Mikey can't help but smile.

"Am I?"

"Hell yeah, and your ass taste like those cookies you can find in those tins at old people's houses."

He shakes his head, "don't say weird shit."

Mikey leans down kissing him for a second before pulling back.

"Your mouth tastes like beer and cheeseburgers."

"Oh my god stop talking," he moans.

"Sorry," he says shaking his head.

His head tips back and Pete starts talking again, "and I mean in a good way, like a really good cheeseburger, and not like a-"

Mikey kisses him again silencing him while his hips move. When he pulls away to catch his breath Pete moans and holds onto him tighter, "god."

The light haired boy kisses his cheek and goes down to his neck, "is this what you thought about when looking at those magazines?"

"I, uh," he says not being able to focus.

His tongue traced around his ear, "you what?"

"Fuck," he moans.

Mikey's nails scratch his chest before he holds onto his shoulder.

"You fuck," he asks smiling as he keeps mouthing at his neck.

"I can't think," he says, "not when I'm on the floor and you're on top like this."

"Would you rather I be on the floor and you be on top of me?"

"I don't even care I just want to be inside you."

"How does it feel," he asks, "hot?"

"Yes!"

"Tight," he asks biting his earlobe gently.

"Yeah!"

He pulls gently and lets go, "wet?"

"Fuck yes," he says, "Mikey?"

He rides him slower so Pete can talk.

"Yeah," he asks, expecting him to say something to keep this going.

"Um, would you do something for me?"

"Mhmm," he says kissing his neck, "anything."

"Call me Daddy," he says.

Mikey stops his movements and pulls back to look at him, "what?"

"No, yeah, that's weird. You don't have to do that," he says, "I just thought--never mind. Can we just get back to having sex?"

"Yeah," Mikey says.

He moves his hips back and forth while Pete holds onto him. Mikey thinks about Pete's request and decides it's not the weirdest thing he's said so far.

He angles his hips to where Pete's cock hits his prostate over and over. He looks at Pete looking up at him and his last thought is _fuck it._

"Daddy!"

His hips roll back and forth and Pete looks shocked but moves his hips up into his. Mikey goes up and comes down hard moaning loud as his fingers continue digging into his flesh.

"Fuck," he moans.

Pete's hands help him move and he looks determined to make Mikey feel good.

"Oh shit," he says tilting his head back.

His prostate is hit harder and he shakes, "Daddy!"

He looks back at Pete and leans down kissing him again as Pete thrusts in just the right place. He gasps and lets out a small moan, "oh, fuck!"

Pete's hands move to his waist before his fingers rest in the dip of his spine.

"Holy shit!"

Pete looked down watching his dick go in and out of him before his eyes slide up to his face.

"God I should have let you fuck me sooner," he says leaning down and kissing him.

Pete keeps moving and Mikey moves to his throat, his breath hitting the sweat slicked skin of his neck over and over as he tries to kiss him. It's sloppy and his teeth bite in when he moves the way Mikey likes but Pete doesn't mind.

"Daddy," he says right in his ear and he stops moving his hips completely before he cums too quickly.

Mikey pulls back, "what? You want me to stop saying it?"

He sits up on his elbows before moving to sit up completely and pulling him down into a kiss.

"I just wanted to go slower."

He moves Mikey onto his back and pushes his knees up. His mouth goes to his neck and his hips move slower.

"Mmm," he hums, his fingers moving to Pete's hair.

"You like that?"

He nods and lets Pete suck marks onto his skin.

"You feel so fucking good," Pete says.

"You do too," he says, gripping his hair whenever Pete even slightly hits the right spot.

"I can tell," he says, "you make sounds I'd love to hear on a loop for the rest of my life."

He presses a kiss to his shoulder and he can feel Mikey tensing up underneath him, "yeah?"

"And fuck, you taste so good," he says kissing him again.

Mikey's head falls back a little and Pete's hips keep going.

"And I swear I could cum just from hearing you call me Daddy."

His hand goes between them and as soon as he starts pumping him, he moans, "keep talking."

"I could fuck you all day if you'd let me. I'd have you over the side of that bed. On your back like this," he says kissing under his head, "I'd fuck you on your hands and knees until you couldn't take it anymore."

He moans louder and his thighs are starting to squeeze him.

"You get so vocal when I make you feel good," he says.

"Pete," he moans, "oh god, don't stop!"

"You can cum if you call me Daddy," he tells him.

"Daddy," he moans quickly, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Mikey's hand pulls his hair while the other hand on his shoulder has nails digging into his skin. His hips lift up as hot white fluid shoots onto his stomach. Pete keeps going and Mikey grips him tighter feeling himself starting to get sensitive. The tip of his cock presses against his prostate each time and Pete can't help but enjoy the whines and the jerks his body makes while his nails sink in deeper.

"Pete!"

He groans against his skin and drives his dick as deep as he can before he cums inside him. He gives a few slow thrusts before stopping and resting on top of him. Mikey sighs and stops gripping him. He stretches his fingers and lifts his head to kiss Pete's shoulder. He lets out a laugh and tries to catch his breath. When he pulls back he looks down at the teen, his eyes looking at him in a whole other way.

"Was that okay?"

"No one has ever made me cum like that before," he says cupping his face and kissing him, "it was more than okay."

"So we can do that again?"

"Any fucking time you want," he tells him.

"Good cause that was the best sex I've ever had in my entire life."

Pete pulls out of him and lays beside him on the floor and Mikey turns his head, "really?"

He nods and the teen widens his eyes for a second in disbelief at the ceiling.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah," he asks turning to look at him.

"I'm in love with you."

"I know," he nods.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when you get drunk you call me and start crying because you _'remembered how pretty I am.'_ It's really weird and flattering at the same time."

He rests his head against Mikey's shoulder, "oh my god."

He shrugs, "I don't mind it. It's nice getting called up at late hours and getting told how amazing I am and how hot I look in the magazine photo shoot you _'blew your load on like four times'_."

"I said that to you," he asks looking up at him.

"Yeah," he says, "but in a really nice way."

"Jesus Christ," he says pressing his head into his shoulder and avoiding eye contact.

Mikey runs his fingers through Pete's hair, "I love those early morning phone calls, and in case you didn't know from this whole situation, I'm in love with you too, Pete."

He looks up at him, "you are?"

"Yeah. Why else would I have done that shoot for Beckett's Babes?"

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah, why did you think Beckett gave you a free magazine?"

"Because we're friends--wait! You asked him to give me that?"

"Of course I asked him, I took the jobs just so you'd see them. The money wasn't bad either, I actually think I'm going to do another one."  
  
"You should! Well, I mean, not like fully naked though, right?"

"I'll take pictures of myself naked," he says sitting up, "but I'll save those just for you."

Pete sits up and Mikey grabs some tissues and cleans himself enough to pull underwear on.

"So, we should go out, right," Pete asks pulling the fabric up his thighs.

He smiles, "are you going to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Yeah, but right now I could use a shower."

"Me too, do you want me to make some food when we're out?"

"No need," another voice from the living room shouts, "we've got plenty of pizza rolls out here, Daddy!"

"Frank," Mikey asks

"Yeah," he says opening the door, "what's up?"

"Why are you in my apartment?"

"I think you mean _our_ apartment," he smiles.

Gerard walks in behind him and looks to Pete before turning to Mikey, "you're sleeping with Pete? Since when?"

"Since now. What the hell is Frank doing here?"

"Your brother let me in," he explains.

"When did you meet my brother?"

"Like two days ago," he says, "but we really hit it off."

"Yeah, that's why we're getting married," Gerard grins.

"What," Mikey asks.

"We engaged and we just got rings like an hour ago. We agreed we want a spring wedding. Something really pretty, you know? Lots of flowers."

"Flowers are so fucking nice," Frank says looking at him.

"Oh my god," Mikey says shaking his head, "you just met him two days ago!"

"It's been a _really_ _good_ two days," Frank says.

"Mikey," he says, "you don't understand. The sex is amazing."

"So is sex with Pete but you don't see us getting engaged."

"I don't think I would mind if we did," Pete says.

"Pete, not right now," he says focusing on him for two seconds before turning back to Gerard, "you just met him!"

"Mikey. The. Sex. Was. Amazing."

"Best I've ever had," Frank admits.

"Oh my god," he says, "no. I'm not doing this right now. Pete, go get in the shower."

"Spring wedding actually does sound really nice," Pete says.

"Pete, for fuck's sake just get in the shower," Mikey says.

He walks into the bathroom and Mikey walks in with him. He stands in the doorway and turns to Gerard, "we're talking about this later."

"You're not talking me out of it," Gerard says.

"We're talking about it later," he shouts closing the door.

"I need you to be my best man. Start writing a speech!"

"We're talking about it later!"

Pete turns to Mikey stripping off his underwear and getting in the shower, "do you want a spring wedding when we get married? Or maybe a winter wedding?"

Mikey gets his underwear off and hops into the shower. Pete looks deep in thought for a second, "I guess we could have summer wedding. But if it's outside there might be bugs so I-"

Mikey kisses him deeply and keeps him from talking for a full thirty seconds.

"I'm really enjoying this new way you have of shutting me up," Pete smiles.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to do that a lot."

"Oh for sure," Pete says, "that's going to become one of my favorite things, right next to getting you off."

"You're very good at that by the way."

"You're just saying that," Pete smiles.

"You are, no one's ever had me like that before."

"Hopefully I can have you like that again and again," he says smiling.

Mikey kisses his neck, "you can have me any way you want me."

He pulls back to look at him, "Daddy."

Pete laughs nervously and Mike smiles, "do you really like when I call you that?"

"More than you know."

Mikey shrugs, "I guess I can get into it."

He kisses him and Pete smiles, "really?"

"If it gets you to fuck me like that again then yeah, I'll call you Daddy. I'll call you Daddy whenever you want."

"I am the luckiest guy in the world," Pete tells him cupping his cheek and holding his hand.

Mikey smiles and his eyes look down, "early summer."

"Early summer?"

"An early summer wedding," he tells him, "that's what I've always wanted since I was ten. Flowers and sparklers and lots and lots of fireworks." 

"That sounds perfect," Pete smiles and he looks up at him.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," he says pushing the wet hair from Mikey's face, "in fact, I don't think I'd want it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever, I've been working on a lot of different stuff at the moment, but I did manage to finish it. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! The next thing I write will probably be some Brentrick, and that'll most likely be out next month? I'm not sure yet, but I'm working on stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've been working on a Brentrick Valentine Day fic for next month which has chapters. And I've never really written anything with a chapter, mainly because one shots are kinda my thing. Anyway, this will PROBABLY be the last thing until February because I've got stuff coming up. Also if you do want to see the ending for the other ships tagged let me know and I can TRY and write something.
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes, I tend to do that.


End file.
